


The Morning Haze

by always_you



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Family, Healing, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26253955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/always_you/pseuds/always_you
Summary: As Harry was beginning to relax, someone decided to pay him a visit.Set in December 2019TW: mentions of death and loss
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 13





	The Morning Haze

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Always_you here.  
> I wrote this last year, and finally, I was able to edit it before the year ends lol.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoy reading it.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated as I am still learning the ins and outs of fic writing.  
> Thank you!
> 
> Come say hi on [ tumblr ](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com), if you like!
> 
>  **EDIT:** Special thanks to [ @brightgolden ](https://brightgolden.tumblr.com) for beta-ing this fic!!

**December 2019**

It was a beautiful Saturday morning, the 7 th of December. Harry decided to spend his morning on the porch, admiring the scenery and clutching his favorite cup of coffee (black coffee with a spoonful of butter and coconut oil, of course). Twenty nineteen was coming to an end and he began to reminisce about the year as he drank from his favorite rainbow mug.

He’d been busy, doing things left and right. One of the highlights of the year was the release of his second album, something that he poured his heart and soul into. He was grateful as to how everyone responded, mostly recognition albeit some questioning comments. He didn’t mind the latter though since he was finally free to express himself. Along with that came promotions, from The Late Late Show to SNL, leaving a tired and jet-lagged Harry. As he was beginning to relax, a voice suddenly cut off his thoughts.

“Love looks great on you.” A woman remarked. It startled him, but seeing that it was  _ her _ , Harry began to calm down. She was beaming and it reminded him of a certain person.  _ His person. _ From the crinkles by her eyes when she smiles to her ocean blue eyes that draw you in, she was just like _ him _ in every way. Harry felt calm, serene, and peaceful just by having her by his side.

“Thanks.” He glanced at her. “I try, but it’s hard work.” He gave her a small smile and took a long sip of his coffee.

She laughed and shook her head. “He’s a handful, isn’t he?”

“Nothing that I’m not used to.” They both chuckled at Harry’s comment. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

A comfortable silence (which in his opinion, was overrated) overtook them. But Harry let it envelop the two of them,  leaving them alone with their thoughts.

After a while, she broke the ice by saying, “How’s he doing?”

Harry sighed and glanced at her. “He’s a bit busy, with work and stuff. Since the album’s coming out in January, he’s not home as often. But we try to call each other as much as we can.” He suddenly remembered the silly Face Times and the random memes that they sent each other.

A look of worry overtook her, but Harry reassured her by putting his hand on top of hers. “Don’t worry, we’re okay.” Harry gave her his signature dimpled grin. “And he’s doing well too. He’s trying to get by. It’s hard, but he’s a fighter.”

“He always has been.” She remarked with a certain kind of fondness.

_ “Always has been.” _ Harry repeated quietly as he cradled the now lukewarm cup of coffee in his hands.

“But I know you’ll always be by his side.” It was her turn to reassure Harry by placing a hand on top of his freezing one.

Harry smiled and remarked, “That’ll never change. He’ll always be in my heart.”  _ Always and forever. _

She sighed contently and took a sip from her own cup. Inside was chamomile tea with a dash of milk, her favorite. They continued to converse until her cup was empty. There were so many things to talk about, given that it’s been so long since they’ve last seen each other.

A cold breeze blew over them, making them clutch their jackets a bit tighter. Sensing that she was freezing, Harry offered to get her a warm blanket inside. She nodded and reassured him that she’ll be okay.

However, upon returning to his spot, there was no trace of her. Feet leading him to the garden, she was nowhere in sight. Harry felt his knees buckle and succumbed to his tears. He quietly uttered, “Goodbye, Jay,” as more tears threatened to escape his eyes.

Soon after, it occurred to him. The feeling of loss, hurt, and pain engulfed him, making him lose to uncontrollable sobs. Today was the 7 th of December, the day Jay drew her last breath. The flashbacks of being in the hospital and seeing her in a fragile state came back to haunt Harry.

Seeing  _ his person _ was even worse, the latter not being able to respond when the doctor told them that his mother, his beacon of hope, the light of his life, had passed on. No matter how many years have passed, remembering what happened on that day still left fresh scars in its wake.

In order to calm himself down, he dialed a familiar number. Thankfully, the person at the other end of the line picked up only after a few rings.

_ “L-Louis, I-I wish you were h-here.” _

**Author's Note:**

> If you're on tumblr, here's a [ rebloggable post ](https://al-ways-you.tumblr.com/post/628413927104135168/the-morning-haze). Have a great day or night!


End file.
